


Drag Reduction

by antigrav_vector



Series: Supersonic [7]
Category: Captain America (MCU), Iron Man (MCU), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Aunt Peggy Carter, BAMF Peggy Carter, Banter, Bucky Barnes & Peggy Carter Friendship, Bucky Barnes and the Winter Soldier are different people, CA:CW Fix-It, Come Marking, Exhibitionism, First Times, Fix-It, Hair Pulling, Kinda, Kink Negotiation, Lots of Tony Feels, M/M, Multi, Peggy Carter Lives, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Possessiveness, Protective Tony Stark, Relationship Negotiation, Self-cest, Service Kink, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Travel Fix-It, Tony POV, Tony Stark & James Rhodes Friendship, Tony Stark & Virginia Potts friendship, Voyeurism, and both are head over heels for Tony, bloody hell how even do I tag this ship?, here it is the climax (hah) of the relationship plot arc, loooooots of banter, mild Dom/Sub, post-AoU, recovered Winter Soldier, sexually inexperienced Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-12-17 03:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/pseuds/antigrav_vector
Summary: Now that the issues with Ross' attempted power grab are officially dealt with and James' existence has been revealed to the media at last, Tony and Bucky have a decision to make: do they want to take James up on his offer of a threesome? And are they willing to do it with their new 'impartial observer' about to move into the Tower?(Spoiler: Yes, yes, they are.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final (planned) installment in the series, due to time constraints IRL. I might pick it up again sometime in the distant future, but for the time being I'll be marking it as completed. Those who would be interested in seeing more of this months or years from now should subscribe to the series or to my AO3 account for updates.
> 
> Posted with thanks to my beta readers [AoifeLaufeyson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoifeLaufeyson) and [betheflame](https://twitter.com/betheflame1).

Tony woke tangled up in Bucky's arms, as usual. Bucky was awake when he did, also as usual.

What was less usual was the way Bucky hesitated.

Tony decided he didn't like that one bit. "Hey," he said, tucking himself in close and dropping a kiss on his boyfriend's lips that was gratefully accepted, "you're worrying. Why are you worrying?"

Bucky let himself relax by degrees. "'S prob'ly nothin'," he said taking a deep breath, "but I can't help wonderin' how that 'observer' is gonna make James react."

"He's been doing really well, and he handled Charles fine," Tony mumbled around a yawn.

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right," Bucky acknowledged that, "but won't everythin' be all weird if we invite him to join us right before a stranger moves into our home?"

Stretching and preparing himself to get up, Tony shrugged. "Don't think we can avoid that," he pointed out.

Bucky reluctantly let him go, and Tony pulled him back for another kiss before he stood up and started dressing himself. Bucky stood and stepped up behind him to plaster them together from chest to thighs the moment his pants were in place. "I know. An' I know y'r prob'ly right," he agreed, "but that don't mean I gotta like it."

Tony nudged at his boyfriend with his elbow, getting himself enough room to pull on a t-shirt, then raised an eyebrow at him and waited for Bucky to get dressed.

His boyfriend muttered a few more rather offended things under his breath about the whole situation that Tony ignored, then followed suit and exchanged his own pyjamas for more presentable clothes.

Tony couldn't help the way he swallowed hard, when he noticed that Bucky had opted for a pair of delightfully tight skinny jeans and a Henley that showed off his collarbones. Hot damn, but he'd lucked out when he'd landed Bucky, and he knew it.

"Let's go eat," he suggested, after he'd given Bucky an appreciative once over.

"James an' Peggy'll be wantin' to know what we decided," Bucky reminded him.

"Shh, we'll deal with that if it comes up," Tony told him firmly. "Breakfast first. Coffee. Eggs, maybe." 

Bucky huffed at him. "Breakfast means more than just _eggs_," he muttered, then wrapped an arm around Tony's waist and got them moving by dint of simply walking towards the door.

"Breakfast consists of coffee," Tony disagreed as he was steered into the waiting elevator, well aware that they would be having this argument for decades, if they actually worked out. And -- against all the odds -- Tony actually thought they had a chance of achieving that, too.

Whether they could do that with James in the mix, who knew. But, if you asked Tony, it would be fun to try. Bucky was a bit less sanguine about the whole thing, but was cautiously optimistic that things would work out for at least a few years. The three of them becoming a thing would definitely allow for some drag reduction in the now, but as the shape of the thing between them shifted -- and it would, with time, Tony was sure -- that might eventually no longer be the case.

Tony set aside those thoughts as the elevator doors opened on the scene he had been slowly getting accustomed to ever since he'd built James the prototype of his new arm. James was standing at the stove frying eggs and bacon, while Peggy sipped at her tea and made conversation as she watched. They both looked over when he and Bucky appeared.

"Good morning, Bucky, Tony," Peggy greeted them.

"G'mornin', Peg," Bucky answered, his tone approaching cheerful again. Apparently his attack of uncertainty had passed again already, like an isolated thundercloud in the summer. "James."

James gave him a sharp look, picking up on Bucky's mood instantly, but said nothing. Tony ignored them all in favour of wrapping himself around the coffee machine and declaring he would marry it.

"My one true love, elope with me," he muttered, coaxing it into life and waiting impatiently for it to produce what he wanted.

"Boss, I don't think that's legal," FRIDAY put in dryly.

The wry statement broke the sudden undercurrent of tension and got him his caffeine fix. Win-win, as far as he was concerned.

"It's not illegal either," he responded, making Bucky shake his head in fond exasperation.

"Bucky," James said, audibly picking his words carefully, "you don't have to accept that kind of treatment."

"Bucky knew this about me when he agreed to date me," Tony said and picked up his mug of fuel. 

Peggy raised an eyebrow at him. "Somehow I doubt that Barnes knew you wanted to marry your coffee maker," she disagreed, doing her best to hide her smile and not entirely succeeding.

"There's a difference between wanting to marry it, and following through on his desires, Ms. Carter," FRIDAY interjected.

"Exactly," Tony agreed, pointing at Peggy with his mug and setting the machine going again to make coffee for Bucky and James.

Bucky started plating up the food that was ready, giving him an indulgent look. "Peggy, you know better than ta believe anythin' Tony says before he's had his joe," he said with a smile tugging at his lips. "An' if he does marry the coffee maker, it might take some o' the media attention off James."

James snorted and handed Bucky the next panfull of food to add to the plates he was preparing. "I doubt that, somehow."

Peggy shrugged and gracefully settled herself at the breakfast bar. "It's a moot point, in any event, given that no one in this room intends to allow him to follow through."

"Sure thing, Ms. Carter," FRIDAY agreed quickly.

Tony gave one of her cameras a put-out look. "Traitor."

"I'm just lookin' out for ye, Boss," she replied calmly.

Bucky picked that moment to put a plate in front of him, suitably distracting him from the discussion, and Tony gave in to his stomach's demands. He hadn't really felt it until that moment, but he was hungry. "Whatever, let's eat."

James smirked at him, but said nothing, then simply followed his lead and dug in. That got Bucky and Peggy to let go of the topic of conversation, too, and follow suit.

They ate in companionable silence, for the most part, until James had cleared his plate. He looked up, catching Bucky's eyes, and making him tense right back up again, reminded of the things he'd been worrying at before breakfast. Seeing that, Tony wanted to sigh. Normally his boyfriend wasn't so on edge, but thinking about the conversation they were about to have was clearly making him uncomfortable.

Peggy, observant as ever, decided it was time she made her exit.

"I think you three have a few things to discuss," she said firmly. "Talk, and let me know what you decide."

Tony took a steadying breath and gave her a slightly tight smile. "I doubt we'll have to say a word, knowing you," he shot back.

Giving him a very pleased smile, Peggy stood. "I'll be upstairs."

After the elevator doors closed behind her, Bucky carefully put his flatware on his plate and pushed it away from him. James picked it up, stacked his own on top, and turned to give Tony an expectant look. "Clean up first, then serious talk," he said firmly.

Tony nodded. "Fair. Bucky? Sweetheart, take a breath."

Pinching at the bridge of his nose with a somewhat frustrated groan, Bucky somewhat dramatically leaned back in his chair so he could stare at the ceiling. "I dunno why I'm so worked up about this? It's not a big deal."

From his position at the sink, where he was rinsing the plates so that he could load them into the dishwasher, James scoffed. "It is," he disagreed. "It's a big change, for all three of us, whether we can agree on an arrangement or not."

Tony nodded. "That's about right," he agreed. "C'mon, Bucky, we'll sit on the loveseat and you'll do what you need to, to get yourself in a better place."

Grumbling under his breath -- probably still frustrated with himself -- Bucky obeyed, following him over to the loveseat and proceeding to treat Tony like a particularly well-loved teddy bear.

When James came over to join them a few seconds later, he took one look at them and then gave Tony a pleased look.

Tony waited until James had settled himself in his usual seat on the sofa opposite them, before he spoke.

"So what do you want out of this?" He asked quietly, running his hands through Bucky's hair and down the length of his spine over and over.

The question made James hesitate, and then he muttered, "I have no idea how to put it into words."

That... wasn't entirely unsurprising. Tony considered that for a few seconds, turning his reply over before he made one, then asked, "Sex or no sex?"

James pinked a little, but nodded, "Yeah, sex is on the table, if you're okay with that."

Bucky relaxed a little in his arms, prompting Tony to drop a kiss on the crown of his head, but he said nothing, letting Tony take the lead.

Tony nodded, "Alright, we'll table that for discussion later. As to the other things I suspect you're worrying about… well, people will talk. The tabloids already are. Peggy knows about us. I'm assuming you're alright with that or we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"It's... uncomfortable, but I can cope," James answered slowly. "Peggy and the team are safe. So are Pepper and Rhodes and Danvers. The tabloids don't matter. But I'd prefer to limit the number of other people who know."

"Sounds reasonable to me. What about this observer that's going to be moving in with us part-time?" Tony knew he wasn't strictly comfortable with that idea, himself, albeit mostly on James' behalf. "Bucky and I are a thing, and he's sure to know about our relationship, given that we're out to the press. We can definitely keep it under wraps for a while around him that you're in on the fun too, but odds are good he'll work it out for himself, eventually."

A shiver went through James, but he nodded. "If and when he finds out, we'll deal with it," he decided. "We have no idea how trustworthy he is. Reputation means nothing."

Bucky snorted derisively and relaxed a bit further. "No kiddin'," he said, breaking his silence. "Steve's supposed to be a bastion of purity and light, an' Tony's the devil incarnate if ya listen to the news media."

"Exactly," James agreed. "Your other conditions?"

"They ain't conditions," Bucky promptly argued. "More like parameters. We talked it over an' we got nothin' against you joinin' us, but it could land us in hot water if news of it gets out before we're ready." He waited for James to nod, conceding the point, before he went on. "The rest is mostly ta do with expectations an' so on. Stuff like 'talk ta us if you're unsure about somethin',' an' kink negotiation."

Tony put in, "What he said. I know you said you'd be interested in maybe jumping in bed with us, but that's something we'll have to talk over in a lot more detail before we do anything."

"But the casual touches..." James started, and let the sentence trail off.

"Those are fair game, regardless," Tony told him firmly, and held out a hand. "C'mere."

Without a word, Bucky pushed himself into a half-seated position and waited. 

James hesitated briefly, before he decided to go for it. He stood, hastily shucking his ever present combat boots, and carefully settled himself against Tony's side. Bucky took that as an opportunity to sprawl all over them both and all the tension Tony hadn't consciously seen drained out of James in a rush, leaving him all but boneless in their arms. 

It was more comfortable than Tony felt it should've been, really, but he wasn't about to protest. 

They stayed that way for a long few minutes until James broke the silence in the room. "So what now?" He asked. 

Bucky shrugged, jostling them all a bit and nearly catching Tony's chin with the point of his shoulder. "We all get used ta the idea of it being all three of us?" He suggested. "I dunno about you, but I'll need a day or two ta let it settle."

James considered that, then nodded. "We don't have to rush things."


	2. Chapter 2

They spent two days carefully adjusting their mental boundaries. Despite having been fully in favour of adding James into their relationship, Tony'd quickly discovered that Bucky had been entirely correct: it was still an adjustment to think about James that way. 

And then their observer finally contacted them.

"Boss, ye've got a call," FRIDAY had informed him just after breakfast, four days after James' media debut.

"Who?" Tony'd responded absently, not expecting anything too out of the ordinary.

"His highness Prince T'Challa of Wakanda," she answered promptly, sounding almost pleased to deliver the news.

Tony took a breath to center himself and gave thanks that the man had waited to call until after they'd all caffeinated. "I'll take the call in the shop," he decided. "Have him hold on a moment."

Bucky cleared his throat pointedly. "And are we invited to join in this call?"

"Let me talk to him first," Tony said, shaking his head as he stood. "I'll have FRIDAY patch you in once he okays it. I'm sure he'll be expecting something like that."

James nodded, a hint of a frown tugging at the corners of his eyes. "He'll be expecting Bucky and Peggy, you mean."

"I very highly doubt he'll have missed the news of your recovery," Peggy put in, putting one of her hands over James' right. "No doubt he knows you'll be here and interested in the proceedings."

"Yup, and now I'm going downstairs," Tony agreed. "Don't want to keep him waiting too long."

"Just so," Peggy said with a nod of her own. "Get going."

Giving her a mocking half salute, Tony got going.

FRIDAY was holding the elevator for him, so he was walking into his workshop under a minute and a half later. He was seated at his main workstation a few moments after that, and the accept call dialogue popped up on his holo-interface.

_Here went nothing._

Hitting ‘accept’ and plastering his media smile onto his face, Tony tried not to let himself worry about James. "Your highness," he greeted the man who popped up on screen, "I presume you're calling about the arrangement between the UN Security Council and the Avengers?"

The Prince smiled politely. "Mr. Stark," he returned in kind, "you guess correctly. I hope I haven't called at an inopportune moment."

Waving that away, Tony shook his head. "Not at all. We were just finishing our breakfast, and I needed a moment to clean up."

"Your... Friday suggested it was something like that," the prince said with a smile. "So let us get a few formalities out of the way. You're surely aware that I've been tasked with being an observer in your home, and I do not wish to intrude more than I must. I dare hope that we might perhaps forge more than a simple working relationship, but I realise that my very presence will grate."

Tony shrugged. "What do you propose we do about that, then, your highness? It sounds like you have a plan to address that."

"First," the prince told him with a grin, "we shall agree to address one another casually. I am T'Challa. Not 'your highness'."

Tony could hear the air quotes. He couldn't help smiling back. "Call me Tony, then."

T'Challa nodded, looking pleased, and Tony couldn't help but wonder if his new roommate hadn't been entirely certain that his gambit with the names would work.

A short pause reigned, and then T'Challa went on. "Secondly, I would have you introduce me to your team and anyone else I shall be working with."

Tony raised an eyebrow at him. "That's likely to be a fairly long list," he prevaricated. "How about we get you settled and then do a meet and greet or something of that nature?"

"You worry that they will be less diplomatic than you are," T'Challa guessed shrewdly. 

Caught out, Tony shrugged. "That's one way to put it. Captain Rogers wasn't at all pleased with the Security Council's decision. He's good at lots of things, but diplomacy isn't one of them. You could claim one of the available guest suites in Stark Tower for now and keep it for the duration of your stay here if you find it suitable to your needs. Once you've had the tour of the Compound, we can see about finding you accommodations there, as well."

T'Challa's grin widened. "I see. Very well, I shall happily accept your generous offer, Tony."

"The accommodations at the Compound are significantly less well appointed," Tony apologised, "having been designed with a more military mindset."

"I'm sure I will cope," T'Challa brushed that off. "When do you propose I should take up residence, then?"

"When would you like to?" Tony shot back, turning the question back on him.

T'Challa laughed outright, delight audible in the sound. "You would be a worthy adversary, were we ever to cross more than just verbal swords, Tony," he said, with a mock rueful shake of his head. "Would Thursday be acceptable to you? I shall not be bringing much beyond some clothing and trinkets."

"Thursday's fine. You've met FRIDAY, so all you'd have to do is report to her once you enter the building and she'll direct you to your new home away from home." Tony paused for a beat, then asked, "Should I add the others in residence here to our call or would you rather meet them in person?"

"They are no doubt just as anxious to learn about the stranger about to descend upon them as you were," T'Challa commented with a shrug. "I will let them decide. If it would ease their minds, they may join us."

For that matter... "You're aware I have a boyfriend, I assume," Tony said, rather than respond to T'Challa's offer immediately.

He got a raised eyebrow in response. "Yes? What has that to do with anything?"

"I didn't want you to be blindsided by it," Tony told him. "We're not in the habit of hiding our relationship and aren't likely to start doing so. If that sort of thing is likely to bother you, now is the time to say something. I won't take it too hard, but the others are all rather protective of one another. Sometimes over insults that aren't there."

T'Challa's smile went crooked. "We do not see such things the way you westerners do. Many of our warriors have such relationships as yours," he answered. "No one at home has ever said much of anything critical about it. I shall manage to cope with that as well, I think."

Tony nodded, acknowledging the point, then turned to his AI. "FRIDAY? Can we patch in the others?"

"They're all in the common floor media room," she answered. "We can. Shall I, Boss?"

"Go ahead," T'Challa agreed, apparently ready to be grilled. 

The screen in front of Tony split to accommodate the additional line, and the trio of his roommates came into view, Peggy sitting between Bucky and James and looking like a queen.

T'Challa took one look at them and nodded appreciatively. "Ms. Carter and company, I presume?" He asked with audible interest. 

Bucky gave T'Challa a skeptical look. "We're more than just Peggy's company, thanks," he drawled, giving T'Challa a pointed once over. "Are you our new neighbor?"

"I am. Please call me T'Challa." The Prince answered simply.

James had simply watched him impassively up until that point. Now he broke his silence. "What can we expect once you move in?" He asked, direct and to the point.

T'Challa gave him a wry look. "I must report on the team's actions as pertain to the agreement you have struck with the UN Security Council. The details of your daily lives are therefore not relevant information, as such."

Peggy gave him a sweet smile that held a razor sharp edge. "It had best stay that way," she told him, "and I shall personally see to it that any trespasses against that rule are appropriately dealt with."

Tony hid a wince. That wasn't an idle threat, and he had no desire to see what she'd consider "appropriate".

"I have no wish to experience that," T'Challa responded, apparently in full agreement with Tony's silent assessment, his voice desert dry. "Please sheathe your claws until they are needed, Ms. Carter."

"Very well," she conceded. "But bear in mind that mine are not the _only_ claws likely to be employed in the defense of the members of this team, should it become necessary."

"I do not doubt that," T'Challa muttered and sighed. "It would be easiest on all of us were you to do me the kindness of masking your very obvious distrust. I'm well aware that I come into your home as an interloper and you have no reason to extend your trust immediately, but there is no need to cause undue friction," he chided her mildly.

Bucky nodded. "Guess that's fair," he conceded.

"I have no reason to sabotage this effort you undertake," T'Challa added. "As a precedent, it has far reaching implications, not just for your team, the United States, and the United Nations, but also for Wakanda and her future. I would much prefer that you succeed, so that we may ourselves take advantage of this new avenue you have created for participation in world politics."

Tony somewhat doubted that was the man's only hidden motive, but the words rang of truth and he couldn't deny that what the team was attempting could be very good for international relations in general. "Help us get ourselves established," he said out loud, "and I'll see what I can do to return the favour."

T'Challa smiled broadly. "Tony, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship," he misquoted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right! So. After this, there's only a single chapter left to post, and this ridiculous series will be complete, at least for the time being. I hope all of y'all have had as much fun with it as I have.

The next two weeks were uneventful insofar as the Avengers were concerned. T'Challa had shown up on the Thursday following their conference call, as agreed, and moved into the Tower, causing barely a ripple. He kept mostly to himself, as far as Tony knew.

For most of those two weeks, Tony had been kept very busy by the advent of tax season and all the last minute paperwork that that always entailed, so he was out of the shop and the residential levels for a majority of that time.

Tony really didn't fully understand, even now, why his accountants couldn't handle this bureaucratic bullshit, but he got stuck with it every year despite his best efforts to find a way to pass the metaphorical buck to someone who was paid to do that sort of work.

Pepper had pried him out of the common floor promptly after breakfast daily on work days, and he'd had to spend his weekends playing catch up on any of the open contracts he could. The work had been pretty mind numbing, for all that he liked math and numbers. It amounted to data entry to the nth degree, going over department audits, budget summaries, and expense sheets to match everything up and make sure it all reconciled. FRIDAY had helped them with the ridiculously large task, which sped up the process enormously, but there was still a lot to go through even after she'd sorted things and flagged only the discrepancies and the specific documents that needed their attention. Even after that they'd had to individually track down the source of each discrepancy and fix the issues. In some cases, they'd had to make a decision on whether or not to keep certain employees on. There had been a few repeat offenders, and each had been previously warned about the possible consequences of another offense.

The brightest part of the day was always getting back to the common floor for dinner -- which Pepper insisted on, thank fuck -- and being allowed to shove all the numbers and forms and paperwork back out of his mind long enough to unwind a little and eat. Pepper usually joined them for their meal, taking the opportunity to chat with James and Bucky and Peggy, while she did. For the most part, Tony stayed quiet, tired out and not really interested in casual conversation, after those long days. He had no idea how Pepper managed it, but she did. Just one more way in which she was far better suited for the position of CEO than he was.

During those two weeks, the others had spent their time on social pursuits, as far as Tony was aware. Based on what he'd heard from his boyfriend -- who'd consistently made sure he came to bed right after dinner and that they got to spend some time together -- James had made sure he got the cuddles he seemed to crave (whether they came from Tony or Bucky didn't seem to matter, luckily) and Peggy had taken it upon herself to escort T'Challa to the Compound whenever they deemed it necessary. The pair of them had settled on a rota that basically amounted to spending weekends and Monday and Tuesday at the Tower, and the rest of the week at the Compound, and it seemed to work quite well for them both. It had taken most of the last two weeks, but the lot of them had gradually settled into a routine that incorporated their impartial observer.

And then, finally, on a Tuesday night, the storm of paperwork eased. Pepper let go of her vice grip on his collar, and Rhodey dared show his face briefly with Carol at his side.

To no one's surprise, the two of them were a bit wary of T'Challa at first, but he won them over fairly quickly with his unique blend of frank honesty and humour. Carol had held out a bit longer than Rhodey, in the end, skeptical of the agenda that T'Challa had openly espoused and convinced that there was a lot more he didn't want to bring up. Rhodey was a little more pragmatic about it, willing to follow Tony's lead and accept the openly offered help they needed to get the team established as an arm of the UN Security Council rather than an entity under the command of the US Government. Rhodey was of the same opinion as Carol, that there were many things hidden under T'Challa's very calm and unruffled surface, but he was willing to overlook them for the time being.

Tony didn't have a chance to reflect on the interaction much beyond that, though. Bucky had taken the opportunity to all but drag Tony into their bedroom to wreck him, and Tony hadn't exactly protested the idea.

When they were coming back down off the high and catching their breaths, Bucky leaned in to drop a kiss on the point of Tony's chin, and distracted him from the topic further. "How do you feel about invitin' James in for good now?" He asked.

"You ready for that?" Tony asked in kind. "I imagine it's got to be weird to think about having sex with a different version of yourself."

"We talked it over," Bucky replied, surprising Tony into staring at him. "At least for the first time we're all in the same bed, he gets ta explore things with you -- guy's not exactly experienced with men -- and I'll just watch until we're all sure about that last step."

"Huh," was all Tony could articulate, while the thought of letting Bucky watch him have sex with James hit him like a punch to the gut.

Bucky snickered at him. "That was his reaction, too."

"I'm game," Tony said quickly, lest Bucky get the wrong idea. "I had no idea either of you would be into that?"

"We ain't sure we are, Tony, but both of us like the idea," Bucky corrected him gently. "So we'll try it. Tomorrow?"

Tony considered that, then asked FRIDAY for a holo-interface with a gesture. It was the work of a few seconds to clear his calendar and let Pepper know he was taking a personal day. She wouldn't begrudge him that after the last few weeks -- hell, the last couple of months. 

Bucky watched him with ill-concealed glee. "We get you to ourselves for a whole day?" He asked.

"Yeah. Pepper actually owes me more vacation days than she knows how to deal with, despite her constant haranguing. Tax season is over, so I don't think she'll veto this request."

Bucky rolled them so that Tony was sprawled over his broad chest. "Good. An' we'll have the Tower to ourselves for the rest of the week, what with Peggy takin' T'Challa up to the Compound again tomorrow."

That made the timing even better, and Tony knew it. All three of them would be less awkward about things. For all that they'd gotten used to T'Challa's presence and were slowly starting to trust that he'd meant it when he'd claimed he wanted their charter to succeed, all of them were still wary about being truly open around him. Tony found that really rather ironic, considering that the trio of his permanent roommates had accepted _him_ pretty much on the spot when they'd fallen into his life last year.

"That sounds like it'll work out perfectly, then," Tony agreed, then leaned in to drop a kiss on his boyfriend's smirking lips.

They lazed right where they were for another few minutes, reveling in the feeling of skin on skin and exchanging languid kisses, before they forced themselves to stand up and get clean. Tony took advantage of not having to be anywhere the next morning to attempt to take his revenge for the way Bucky had taken charge so handily the night before.

Bucky stopped him after the first few kisses and caresses, though, much to his disappointment. "C'mon, we'd better get up and go have breakfast. You know how grumpy Peggy gets if she has to wait for us."

Tony stubbornly wrapped his arms tightly around his boyfriend and gave him a look, but Bucky wasn't giving in. "I have no problem throwing you to the wolves," he warned playfully, "don't test me."

It was entirely reasonable for Bucky to want to avoid pissing Peggy off, but Tony didn't have to like being cockblocked. Grumbling about it, Tony let him up, and a few minutes later they were on their way down to the common floor. They found James at the stove, as had become usual, and T'Challa had joined Peggy at the breakfast bar. From the sound of it, the two of them had been discussing their plans for the day when he and Bucky had walked in.

"Good morning," T'Challa greeted them politely, and was echoed by Peggy and James.

"G'mornin'," Bucky returned with a nod, and settled in to help James finish up the breakfast he was preparing, as he always did.

Tony picked up the mug of coffee that was very obviously waiting for him on the counter, steam rising off it in gentle curls. He sipped at it with a happy sigh, letting it wake him up a bit before he turned to Peggy and T'Challa, who were watching him with near identical amused expressions. "It's morning," he agreed. "It might even be good after I finish this."

James snorted. "Bucky wear you out last night?"

"Doesn't he almost every night?" Peggy put in before either of them could respond.

"Not _every_ night," Bucky said with a shrug, "but whenever I can, yeah."

T'Challa shook his head in mock disapproval. "You really should not exhaust your partner, my friend," he said, trying unsuccessfully to hide his smirk.

"But it's fun," Tony said, deciding to make his own position on the matter known. "Worth it."

James picked that moment to start plating up food. He didn't bother saying a word, placing each plate very precisely and very pointedly in front of its recipient before grabbing his own.

Bucky took the hint, letting the topic go, and turning to Peggy instead. "So ya were talkin' about your plans when we came in. What are they exactly?"

"We'll be up at the Compound for the rest of the week, as agreed," she answered easily. "T'Challa is due to spend some time with the rest of the team and I'd like to see Steven."

Someday he might have to come up with a way to house the entire team in one place, Tony knew, but he wasn't quite ready to take that step yet. Maybe after he and James and Bucky had found their balance together. "Sounds like a good time. Get Steve and the others to test out the gear I sent them last week and send me feedback."

T'Challa gave him a look that he couldn't quite read before he spoke. "Tony, I am certain that your upgrades are fine."

Bucky nodded and reached out to tug Tony in against his side. "He's right, sweetheart. Put that aside for a day. You just got done with a ton o' paperwork, an' you promised me you'd take a day off to relax with me today."

James caught his eyes and threw his support behind the idea. "Bucky's right. You've been working yourself to the bone lately."

That made Peggy smile. "Good, between those two I shan't have to step in and make my own feelings on the matter known. But for the record, I'm inclined to agree with them, Tony."

Throwing his hands up in mock-surrender, Tony gave in. "Alright, alright. Message received, loud and clear."

Everyone chuckled, appreciating the humour, before finishing the rest of their breakfast in companionable silence.

The moment they had all finished their meals, the dishes were quickly gathered, rinsed, and slotted into the dishwasher, and then Peggy and T'Challa were swanning out the door to have some fun upstate.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, it's been a wild ride, but here we are. Enjoy the smut, ladies and gents, and until next time. ;)

James watched Peggy and T'Challa make their exit, then turned to Tony with a speculative look on his face. "What did you want to do on your day off?" He asked, pretty clearly angling for something.

Tony wasn't quite sure what to think about that, but if his suspicions were on the mark, James' expression was bordering on predatory. Deciding to roll with it, he offered James a smirk and a come hither look. "Well, that depends on what's on offer. Was there something you wanted to do?"

Bucky chuckled. "Somethin' tells me the answer's 'yes'," he said, eyeing James himself and breaking the tension between them slightly.

"You said sex was on the table, pending a discussion of kinks," James told him bluntly, making Tony grin. "If you're still open to that, we're having that discussion."

Tony shrugged, his grin softening into a smirk even he knew had to be pretty smug. "That could take a while if you want to go through the whole list. Was there something specific you wanted to try?"

"Bucky's already talked about the voyeurism and told me you're okay with that," James opened, and paused long enough for Tony to nod before he added, "but how do you feel about being held down?"

A shiver ran down Tony's spine at the idea. "Well, that depends on just what you're planning. I don't mind hands, but restraints are a no go," he replied and watched James consider that, accept it, and adjust his plans.

It was hot, and Tony felt the anticipation starting to affect him as he pictured that little scenario.

"I can work with that," James said thoughtfully. "Anything else I need to know?"

Bucky decided to chime in. "A few more don'ts, but they're fairly situational. I ain't a huge fan of bodily fluids besides the obvious ones."

"And try not to put too much weight on my chest if you can avoid it," Tony added. "Anything else, we'll talk about as it comes up." 

James watched him carefully for a couple of seconds, as though looking for some kind of weakness or tell that would indicate some kind of hesitation. Finding none, he stood and tossed Tony over his shoulder.

Tony, surprised, made a rather undignified squeak as James' prosthetic arm and shoulder dug into his stomach, which, in turn, made Bucky laugh. James ignored them both and started walking.

Bucky followed them, the saunter in his step turning into something that approximated a swagger as he watched Tony being carted around like a goddamn sack of potatoes.

Not about to take that lying down, Tony decided this was the opportune moment to get some revenge. He braced himself with his elbows, planting them over James' hips, and groped James firmly.

Bucky, who'd fully expected that to happen, laughed outright when James jumped.

They crossed the threshold of Tony's bedroom a few short seconds later, and Tony suddenly found himself back on his feet, facing a James that wasn't entirely sure whether to grumble at him about the indignity he'd suffered or take his own revenge.

When the moment drew out a little, Tony shrugged. "You asked for it," he defended himself lazily.

"Ya kinda did," Bucky agreed, from his position, leaning against the doorframe. He pushed off it and closed the door behind him, then crossed the room to wrap his arms around Tony's waist and hook his chin over Tony's shoulder. "C'mon, don't just stand there, let's strip him down."

Tony wasn't sure how he felt about being referred to in the third person, but the way James' body language went loose and confident again was fascinating. Did he need directions?

Leaning into Bucky's hold, he let himself be manhandled a little. "What happened to watching, Bucky?" He asked quietly.

"You're impossible to resist, dollface," Bucky answered, "but I know what I promised, an' I'll stick to it."

James hesitated for a beat, then said, "Tell me how to make it good."

Bucky's focus went laser-like. "You askin' me to give orders?" He guessed, proving he'd picked up on the same subtle clues Tony had been wondering about.

"I... I don't know what I'm doing," he muttered, going a bit shy and embarrassed. He looked down at his toes and rubbed at the back of his neck before he took a steadying breath and met Bucky's eyes squarely.

"You'll pick it up pretty quickly," Tony told him, holding a hand out to him.

James took it and let Tony pull him into a hug. Bucky's arms went around them both, and Tony felt James relax into it for a few seconds. Then, without warning, his t-shirt vanished with a loud rip.

Bucky snickered. "Impatient? You've been waitin' for this for a long time."

Tony tried unsuccessfully to cross his arms over his chest, thwarted when Bucky pulled them back down to his sides and held them there, then grumbled, "I liked that shirt. You could've asked first."

"So buy a new one, ya got the cash," Bucky replied, then ducked his head and started sucking a hickey into the side of his neck, just below his ear.

James watched them in fascination until Tony's eyes slid shut without his volition. A moment later, Bucky's lips left his skin and the spot he'd been teasing at suddenly felt cold sending a shudder through Tony.

"Tony'll tell ya if he doesn't like somethin'. Touch him, learn what he likes," Bucky suggested, then went back to what he was doing.

When a second pair of hands hit his exposed skin, trailing lightly and carefully over the planes of his chest, Tony had to bite down on a groan because shit. James was treating him like a bit of glass art that he might shatter if he made the wrong move. As though he was precious.

His hands came up, automatically, and landed on James' elbows. The still-unexpected contrast of living muscle and bone with the sex skin-coated carbon fibre made him jolt a little, and his eyes open. They met James' and Tony couldn't help himself, he had to get his own hands on skin.

Trailing his palms and fingertips higher, and watching the curiosity on James' face melt into hunger and want, Tony let himself explore. James was so similar to Bucky, it was disorienting. Same face, similar voice, entirely different reactions. Tony kind of loved it.

Where Bucky loved it hard and fast, that was obviously not James' style. He leaned eagerly into the slow careful strokes of Tony's hands like they were the best thing he'd ever felt, then yanked his own t-shirt off hastily, when he realised that he wanted to feel a lot more skin.

Bucky lifted his head again to watch them, and Tony heard his smirk when he suggested, "Go on, kiss him."

He didn't bother to specify whom he was directing the words at, but they all knew anyway. James hesitated for a beat, then seemed to come to a decision as to what he wanted. When he leaned in, Tony followed suit. His hands came up to settle on James' jaw as James' went to his waist.

It was tentative at first, both of them working out what was allowed and how to move, and then it was like something clicked into place in James' memory. He took control almost effortlessly, suddenly kissing a lot like Bucky did, just... subtly askew. Like looking into a funhouse mirror, it was recognisably the same style, just distorted a bit. Stretched in some ways and compressed in others. Where Bucky loved to linger over a kiss and leave Tony breathless, James seemed to prefer to break it into a series of shorter kisses, not aiming to overwhelm but to savour every aspect of it.

They both did that old fashioned thing where they bent Tony backwards over their arm and left him a wrecked mess.

The position shouldn't have worked, what with the way they'd started out pressed together, but apparently Bucky could read James like a book, and stepped away with perfect timing so that they wouldn't end up in an awkward tangle. 

Tony let himself lose himself in the touch, learning what James liked in turn and fighting not to just let James dominate the touch. By the time James set him back on his feet, he was a bit breathless and dizzy, and Bucky was chuckling at the look on his face.

"Just like that, James," he said, and Tony just knew Bucky would be jerking off to the sight of them making out if he looked over. "But you ain't finished strippin' him down."

That reminded Tony that he was already hard, where before he'd been focused enough on the kiss James had instigated not to really notice. Now it came rushing back, with a feeling that reminded him of the sound of water closing over his ears, and he swallowed back the unease that thought sparked. There was no water in the room and wouldn't be. James wouldn't do that, and if he tried Bucky would put a stop to it.

"Tony?" James was looking at him, a bit uncertain. "You okay?"

It took him a moment to answer, but once he found the words to do so, he didn't hesitate. "My thoughts getting tangled up in themselves. Nothing you did."

"Sounds like we need to stop ya thinkin'," Bucky replied, knowing he got like this sometimes, and how to distract him. "James? How come you ain't taken his pants off yet? Hop to."

James grumbled something under his breath that Tony couldn't quite make out, then obeyed, his hands deftly undoing the button and fly of the jeans Tony'd thrown on earlier that morning.

And wasn't that a thought. It wasn't even noon yet, and they were about to get horizontal. He hadn't done that with Bucky in... too long.

As he finished the thought, his jeans slid down his legs to pool around his ankles with a heavy whump of denim, leaving him standing in front of James with the proof of his enjoyment pretty prominently on display.

Deciding that wouldn't do, he kicked his pants over to one side of the room, well out of the way, and did the same to James. He wanted to see a bit more of the man, anyway, and it was only fair, at this point. "I show you mine, you show me yours," he quipped, making Bucky snicker.

"What are you, five?" James demanded, but took his underwear off himself rather than let Tony grab for that, too.

"I'm unapologetic and I like sex," Tony retorted, and ran his hands down James' flanks until he could grab a double handful of ass again. "And this is nice," he purred, giving James a squeeze and getting a squirm for his troubles.

"Damn right it is," Bucky agreed, making James shake his head.

The comment broke James back out of his momentary indecision, though, and his hands started roaming freely over Tony. Shoulders, arms, back, sides, belly -- wherever he felt like it, he let himself explore.

Tony did much the same, following James' lead in an attempt to let him set his boundaries.

It didn't take long for James to figure out what he was doing, and then the touches got a bit bolder, teasing at the vee of his hips and then between his asscheeks.

When Tony bit his lip and all but choked on a gasp, James looked like he'd won a prize. "You liked that, Tony?" He asked as he repeated the touch, letting his fingertips tease at the skin _right fucking next to the head of Tony's cock_ rather than touch him the way he wanted so badly right then.

"Goddamn tease," Tony muttered, and decided that enough was enough. He stepped back, forcing James to follow or let go.

Still a bit tentative, James let go, watching him carefully for signs of upset. That was fine. Tony didn't let himself worry about James' reaction, more interested in grabbing for the lube, at that point. When he came up with it in his hand, James relaxed again and followed him over to the side of the bed.

Tony turned James so that his back was to the bed, ignoring the slightly puzzled look he got, poured out a bit of lube, and wrapped his hand around the cock that had been tempting him for the last few minutes.

James all but curled around him with a groan. "Tony! Oh god."

Chuckling at him, enjoying James' reaction, he tossed the bottle of lube onto Bucky's pillow and used his free hand to push until James got the message and let himself fall back onto the bed.

Tony followed him down, arranging himself so that he could kiss James and work that lovely cock in his hand. It was just like holding Bucky, unsurprisingly, but James was a lot more sensitive, judging by the way he was squirming and fighting for more already. His hands were fisted tightly in the sheets and he'd thrown his head back, eyes squeezed shut, as he fought for air.

"Tony, if ya want him to hold you down, you're gonna have'ta let him up," Bucky pointed out.

"Right now, I want to see him come all over himself," Tony replied. "If he's up for more, after, we can still try his idea."

James made a sound that approximated a whine and was fucking hot as hell, before he let go of whatever control he'd still been clinging to and did just what Tony had asked. His eyes slid shut again and he seemed to fight for air for a second that stretched, before he was coming thick white stripes that landed on his belly and ribs.

Tony watched in a mixture of lust and surprise, then grinned. "Following orders really does it for you, huh, James?"

James peeled one eye open long enough to level a very ineffective glare at him, then gave in to the inevitable. "I didn't think it would," he answered eventually.

"But ya knew it might," Bucky guessed. 

"I knew it might," James conceded and considered propping himself up on his elbows before giving it up as a bad job.

Giving James a long slow once over, letting his eyes linger, Tony asked him, "So are you up for more? I can have some fun with Bucky, if not."

"I sure won't mind," Bucky agreed.

Considering that, James pinked a little then cleared his throat. "Not right away, but I can go again. If you want."

"Then I'm going to make out with Bucky until you're recovered, and you're going to tell me when -- and if -- you want another round," Tony told him firmly, putting a hint of command in the words and seeing the hint of surprise as James recognised it. "You don't have to impress me. If you'd rather just watch us, that's okay too."

With a nod and an expression that bordered on thoughtful, James arranged himself on the bed so that he could see them clearly and accepted that. "Alright, go make out with Bucky, then." 

Tony grabbed for the lube, saluted him with it just to make him roll his eyes, and then sauntered over to Bucky, who was watching him like a hungry man might eye a steak dinner. "Well, Bucky? Feel like going a round?"

"Damn right I do," Bucky answered, his voice nearly a growl, and patted at his lap. "Get your ass over here."

Tony straddled him shamelessly and twined his arms around Bucky's neck, enjoying the bit of friction on his skin from the clothing Bucky still wore. Sure, Bucky's pants and underwear were shoved down to catch around his knees, but the rest was mostly intact, and Tony intended to make sure he got a bit messy.

Leaning up and stealing a kiss, Bucky took advantage of all the tricks he knew Tony loved, doing his best to reduce Tony to a wordless panting wreck in under a minute.

It very nearly worked, too. If not for his own determination to wreck Bucky, Tony might've given in and let his boyfriend have control, but he wanted to see Bucky come all over his shirt, and then ruin it a bit further, himself.

Leaning back, he caught Bucky's eyes, just staring into them for a long few seconds and feeling like he was in freefall just knowing that James was watching them avidly, before he brought his right hand up to card it through Bucky's hair and grab a fistful of it at the nape of Bucky's neck. He didn't pull or yank, just held on firmly. The pulling would come a little later. Right before they did.

"I want to make you come so hard you see stars," he told Bucky, "preferably all over yourself, and then I want to come all over you myself. Mark you up and make you mine all over again."

Bucky hissed a few curses at him, then swallowed. "Yeah? And then what? Want me to finger you open?"

"Nah," Tony smirked at him. "Maybe after lunch. We've got the whole day. No need to overdo it."

The words made James take a hitching breath, as though he hadn't really thought this through to its inevitable conclusion and had expected that they would stop this little sex marathon at a reasonable point.

It was like James had never known them to do this before.

And, actually, come to think of it, he probably hadn't. It had been a long while since Tony'd had a full day off.

Setting those thoughts aside for later, he refocused his attention. "So?" He asked, tugging ever so lightly at Bucky's hair. "Yes?"

"Fuck yes," Bucky gritted out, his hips bucking. "We'll wreck James together later, if he wants that."

"Mmmm," Tony could just picture that, and it was a wonderful mental image, "I like that idea. Think he'd let us try a few of the toys on him?"

Bucky whined, and didn't answer.

James cleared his throat, and put in, "Depends on what toys?"

That made Bucky pink, and he tried to hide his face, not precisely embarrassed, but definitely uncomfortable with the strength of his reaction to that question.

Tony soothed him, putting down the lube bottle and petting over Bucky's chest, before he turned to answer James. "Your choice. We've got a decent selection."

Turning back to face Bucky, Tony ground down against him and let himself luxuriate in the shock of sensation that it sent up his spine. "But we'll figure that out later. For now, I'm going to enjoy myself."

Bucky didn't bother voicing his agreement, simply pushing up into the touches Tony was offering him, and non-verbally asking for more.

It didn't take long for things to smear into a haze of heat and kisses and lust, until Bucky was coming with a gasp and a loud moan. The sight set Tony off, and they relaxed against each other in the aftermath, catching their breath and kissing lazily.

Behind him, Tony heard James get himself off a second time, and couldn't help but feel accomplished because hot damn.

After a minute or so, Bucky shifted and made a face. "Shower?"

"Shower," James agreed with him immediately, and then the pair of them were chivvying Tony into the well-appointed bathroom of the suite.

It was going to be a damned good day.

Tony just knew it.


End file.
